


2

by crepuscular_writer



Series: 30 Days of AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, I finally got a computer that doesn't block AO3 so thank Jesus, Kiss under the mistletoe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepuscular_writer/pseuds/crepuscular_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the second installment of my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/233016">30 Days of AUs</a> series. So yeah :)</p><p>Dean and Castiel kiss under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve and they get kinda grumpy because they care about each other so much they don't wanna lose their friendship but it all works out in the end :)</p><p>I hope you have a Merry Christmas (or just a regular day if you do not celebrate it, that's chill; still, no one can turn down fluffy Destiel any time of the year)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't give me that look! It wasn't my fault!" au
> 
> Tags: first kiss, grumpy Dean and Cas, enormous amounts of fluff, mistletoe, Christmas Eve

        "Don't give me that look," Dean scowled. "It wasn't my fault!"  
        Castiel scoffed, following Dean down the hallway of the small house to the kitchen, the rest of their friends in the living room.  
        "You're the one who kissed me Dean," Castiel huffed loudly. The clicking noise of his shoes on the hardwood accentuated his words with every step.  
        Dean turned around and stopped Castiel in his tracks. "Bullshit."  
        Castiel stepped back at the word. "Dean-"  
        "I mean, who the hell put that there? It wasn't me." He just shrugged.  
        "Well, it wasn't me."  
        "Then who could it have been, Cas?" Dean said, arms stretching out by his side.  
        Their eyes met, and they both sighed.  
        "Gabriel," Castiel said.  
        "Of course it was, the fucking bastard."  
        "Calm down, Dean. It isn't that big of a deal."  
        "He made us kiss, Cas. Of course it's a big deal. We're best friends."  
        Dean sighed once more and walked toward the kitchen island and grabbed a bottle of water off of it, taking a big gulp.  
        Castiel stared at the floor and said. "If you didn't want to, you could've just told me."  
        Dean set the bottle down, staring at it. "Of course I didn't, it was mistletoe for God's sakes. You didn't either."  
        "Maybe I did."  
        Dean squinted at Castiel, attention no longer on his water. "You what?"  
        Castiel let go of his hands and stepped closer to Dean.  
        "Maybe I did," he said, confidence seeping into his voice  
        Dean glanced away, his hip leaning on the adjacent countertop. "I don't get what you mean," Dean said to the floor.  
        Castiel walked slowly until he was behind the island, next to Dean. "I wanted to kiss you Dean, I've wanted to for a year now. Gabriel, he put it there so we would kiss and make me fess up everything-"  
        "Cas," Dean barked, interrupting Castiel's rambling. "I wanted to kiss you, too."  
        Castiel's brow furrowed. "But I thought you said-"  
        "I was lying because I thought you were uncomfortable, Cas," Dean explained, now smiling at Cas.  
        "Well," Cas' voice lilted, fingers tapping on the counter behind Dean softly, "I'm glad."  
        Dean's smile widened. "Do you wanna rejoin the party?"  
        Cas' smile faltered, but Dean grabbed his hand, stopping the tapping. "Or do you wanna go back upstairs and bring some mistletoe with us?"  
        Eyebrows raised, Cas let out a laugh, so did Dean. He took Dean's other hand into his and lead out from behind the kitchen island.  
        "I don't see why not," Cas teased.  
        The two of them walked down the hallway, smiling like kids in a candy store, happy to be with the other.  
        They laughed some more in Dean's room about Sam and Gabriel's faces when they saw Castiel pluck the mistletoe off the doorway and pull Dean up the stairs by his tie. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crepuscular-writer) is my tumblr, [here](https://www.pinterest.com/andydautremont/) is my Pinterest, and [here](https://twitter.com/i/notifications) is my Twitter.  
>  On Tumblr and Twitter I will by trying to post updates about my progress and Pinterest will just be me trying to be cute and shit like that :)


End file.
